O preço da Vida
by Hikary Kathryn
Summary: Após a morte de Sirius Black , Remus abandona tudo em sua vida e em um local pode encontrar mais do que quer em um vilarejo. Naum posso falar mais, senão deduro a história . Comentem por favor, pra eu saber se tá boa e se merece realmente um blog...
1. Default Chapter

Me deu na telha de escrever uma fanfic mais séria... Não é bem o meu gênero por isso talvez não saia boa, mas fazer o que...

O preço da vida

Cap.1 – Prólogo

"Na vida nos deparamos com pessoas comuns, mas que se fazem especiais, acolhendo-nos com um sorriso transparente, mesmo quando o semblante parece cansado... Especiais sim, por serem capazes de conquistar o outro com humildade".

Ele se move na escuridão como uma simples sombra. Agora sozinho... Há anos atrás em sua adolescência nunca ficaria sozinho numa noite daquelas. Mas, o tempo passou... "Eles" não estavam mais com ele. Dois haviam morrido e um preso... Responsável pela morte dos outros dois...

Não havia palavras para descrever o que sentia... Já era recriminado pela sociedade e agora sem o apoio de seus amigos... Ou pelo menos ele achava que todos eram seus amigos...

Mas, é claro que a realidade não é tão boa quanto a doce ilusão que se passava em sua mente. Mera brincadeira... -pensa olhando para a lua - Para ele éramos fantoches...

Logo ele! Poderia ser qualquer um menos ele! Aquele em que ele mais confiou... Aquele em que ele acreditou...Aquele amigo do peito, sempre brincalhão e que se achava tanto... Sirius... Por que Sirius?Aquele amigo muitas vezes distante, outras perto demais... Aquele amigo misterioso, mas, ao mesmo tempo especial...

Deveria de haver um motivo e ele iria descobrir!

Lógico que assim que a lua cheia passa-se...

Ainda tinha o menino Potter que por plena decisão de Dumbledore iria viver com os tios trouxas. Afinal: ele ainda não tinha necessidade de saber o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor... Realmente, não havia necessidade...

Ele imaginava que tipo de vida o garoto levaria... Seria completamente normal? Ou totalmente infeliz? Dúvidas surgiam por sua mente até que vencido pelo cansaço da noite deixou sua outra forma tomar conta de seu corpo...

Ainda de manhã estava adormecido... Ela passeia ali por perto... e ao ver um homem no chão sua reação não foi menos óbvia do que levá-lo para um local seguro

-O menino-que-sobreviveu... - murmurou para depois deixar se levado pela jovem...

Estranho? Talvez... Mas, estou com sono mesmo! Comentários por favor para essa nova fic!Gente,naum esperem capitulos taum grandes,ok?


	2. Cap 2 O poder da oclumencia

Cap.2 – O poder da oclumencia

"Primeira regra da magia: nunca diga o seu nome verdadeiro para ninguém. Pergunte como as pessoas querem ser chamadas e não o nome delas".

Livros da magia volume 1 - John Constantine

Logo que acorda Remus estranha o lugar onde está... Era um pequeno chalé. Cheio de objetos mágicos e muitos livros.

"Ninguém á vista" –pensou, mas seu pensamento foi interrompido logo.

-OI!

Uma criança estava de cabeça pra baixo, apoiada em uma das vigas do teto. Depois do susto enorme Lupin se recompôs o suficiente para poder dizer alguma coisa. Mas, o garoto já havia entendido a expressão de desentendimento no rosto de Remus.

-Eu sou Kendall, minha irmã mais velha te encontrou no meio do caminho para casa e te trouxe. Qual seu nome?

-Hã... Meu nome é Remus J. Lupin.

-Nome legal!( criança com falta do que falar ¬ ¬)

A porta se abre e entra no chalé uma jovem, aparentava no máximo dezessete anos, cabelos castanhos iguais ao de Kendall e olhos azuis. Remus não demorou seu olhar nela, mas ela foi até ele com uma bandeja de comida.

-Kendall, deixe o homem descansar! Desculpe pela impertinência do meu irmão. Você é...?

-Ah, meu nome é Remus J. Lupin e desculpe-me pelo incomodo.

Ela não pareceu ouvir e continuou a servir a comida que Remus aceitou com gosto. (Afinal se transformar em lobisomem deveria gastar uma energia danada)

-Me chame de Halley Kolles.

-Você quer dizer: meu nome é Halley Kolles?

-Não. Eu quero dizer que é para você me chamar de Halley.

Remus apenas responde um prazer bem baixinho, Kendall não para de mirar o bruxo e parece desconfiar de alguma coisa... Halley fala algo no ouvido do irmão que saí do cômodo.

-Nunca pensei que iria achar um lobisomem por aqui...

Pego de surpresa Remus responde por instinto (não é à toa que é um lobo)

-Quem foi que te disse?

-Ninguém. Apenas imaginei, parecia ser meio óbvio.

-Então... Você também é uma bruxa?

-Isso não só parece ser mas também é muito óbvio , senhor Lupin..

-Não me chame de senhor. Não sou tão velho.

Realmente apesar da aparência cansada Lupin era bastante novo, tinha apenas vinte anos, mas aparentava mais. Lógico, que talvez a culpa de parte disso fosse às transformações. Os cabelos castanhos e os olhos acinzentados não tinham um brilho muito forte, mas não era isso que realmente o fazia parecer mais idoso.

-Tudo bem, então como quer que eu te chame?

-... Aluado.

-Combina bastante com um lobisomem...

-Não precisa me lembrar disso.

Halley fez uma expressão bem indignada e chegou mais perto de Lupin então falou:

-Cada um deve ter orgulho do que é. Pois, só assim seremos diferentes... Especiais!

"Ter orgulho de quem somos? O que ela pode entender disso? É apenas uma bruxa provavelmente recém formada"

Com a mesma expressão ela continuou:

-E daí que sou recém formada?

A garota pegou Remus de surpresa. Então ela também era boa em legilismência! Agora, ele teria quer tomar cuidado e usar o máximo possível de suas habilidades em oclumência. A jovem pareceu entender a conclusão dele e se retirou do cômodo também. Não sem antes avisar que deixara uma nova muda de roupa no braço da cômoda...

Yuhaaaaaa!!! Dois coments e de autores q eu gosto!!! Ah, agradecimentos por esse cap a: Nath e Fe porque me ajudaram no finalzinhu que encrencou td..

- Bate papo com a autora -

Depois disso eu só tenho mais uma parte pronta que eu devo deixar pra ser o quarto cap, pois revela coisas demais para o inicio da história, eu não sei bem o que vai acontecer, por isso quem quiser me ajudar... E eu agradeceria pra quem tivesse o excel funcionando por uma ajuda extra: postar essa fic na Aliança 3 vassouras

Comentários:

**Mark Evans**: Vlw!!! Pelo menos essa melancolia dele eu consegui passar, ela volta no cap. Que vem ,mas por enquanto a tristeza tirou férias,pq eu to animada. lendo msm assim e ah suas fics taum mtu boas,mtu melhores q as minhas por sinal

**Sheyla Snape**: Te deixei esperando mtu ? hehehe o prox. Vai demorar mais,mas se te serve de consolo vou postar outra fic tb. A curiosidade faz parte, se bem que nesse aki naum há curiosidade nenhuma....achu que vou fazer assim...cap. impar algo importante, par delírios da autora! Que tal ?

Uh...**detalhes a mais** ? Sim. **Os Kolles**. De onde surgiram e quem são....Os Kolles são simplesmenti minha maior criasão. A família Kollles conta com 21 membros. Pai,mãe e 19 filhos que variam de idade de 19 á 5 anos. Tanto Kendall como Halley fazem parte dessa criação , assim como em minha outra fic a Cecília, o Kaled, o Ky, Alexander, Mick, Elizabeth...Também temos os familiares dos patriarcas da família e os amigos deles... Em suma...É uma história bem grande que foi escrita de diversas maneiras, sendo como fic de Harry Potter, Senhor dos Anéis, Inu Yasha, Gravitation, ou até mesmo fic original os nomes nem personalidades mudam... Essa é a origem da família.

**Kisses e mtu suki-suki pra vcs!!!!**


End file.
